


flowers for the dead

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Spoilers for 7th Spring Play, actually no spoilers for harugaoka since it's all from my AU..., harugaoka x +3ghosts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Katsumi visits Aoi's graves for the first time since the events of So Darling, Save the Last Dance for MeDay 5 of TsuzuKazu Week: Flowers
Relationships: Hino Katsumi/Mochizuki Aoi, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 10
Collections: TsuzuKazu Week 2021





	flowers for the dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so darling, save the last dance for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508100) by [meclanitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea). 



> you probably need the context of my fic So Darling, Save the Last Dance for Me (linked in the inspired by) to read this but 
> 
> tl;dr Katsumi (Harugaoka) met Aoi (+3Ghosts) before the school chamber competition / national dance competition and became friends. Their contests were at around the same time and soon after, Katsumi learns Aoi died in the bus accident. 5 years later, he gets his peace by finally seeing Aoi dance in the competition.
> 
> I know I could have indulged myself and done a flower shop AU but well
> 
> Yes, this is being posted early.

Katsumi had the bouquet done in the shop near the academy. The florist, Tachibana, generously offered her expertise and detailed the flower language behind her selection. 

It’s mostly white with pops of colour here and there. It’s tied with a pink ribbon, not unlike the ones Aoi used to use for his braids on happier days.

The train en route to the cemetery drowns out everything else. The engine roars over the people’s voices and Katsumi steps in, choosing to stand at the end of the car to avoid the crowd. It’s a sunny autumn morning with students and office workers alike yawning and dragging their feet. They’re scrolling through their phones or hugging their suitcases while Katsumi keeps the flowers close to him, tightens his hold on his viola’s strap, and mentally relists each of their meanings.

Lily of the Valley is poisonous when consumed. It’s hard to believe that such an innocent-looking plant resembling a stream of little white bells would be capable of such a thing. Yet, despite the warnings the plant comes with, it’s meant to celebrate the return of happiness. Aoi deserves that, the peace he must have been longing for the past five years.

It makes Katsumi sick that all that time Aoi had been wandering and lost. He bites his cheek and grips his hands together. There’s nothing he can do about the past. Kizu had been kind enough to extend him that invitation in the first place and Katsumi thanks the gods that despite the doubt, he had gone and watched him dance one last time.

The bulk of the bouquet is built with Baby’s Breath. It’s a cluster of white on white on white with yellow heads. To its side are dark violet and red anemone with their dark centers and large petals. Together, they make everlasting and unfading love.

For the longest time, Katsumi never said it out loud. It’s a staple in teenage gossip: have you ever gone out with someone? Have you ever been in love? What are you looking for in a relationship?

You can’t exactly come out to the expectant eyes of people obviously tipsy with alcohol and say, “I realized that I had fallen for my first love when it was too late because he died with neither of us knowing about it.”

Even in his head, he’d been scared to acknowledge it ㄧ scared that the pain would be too much to bear along with the grief he’s kept for so long.

Aoi had always been ‘Mochizuki’ to him and Katsumi thought that’s the way it would have stayed, but hearing those kids call out his name made Katsumi want to speak it out loud. As if, a part of Aoi, no matter how small, will stay with him longer.

In the tiny card he had Tachibana put in with the order, it’s written ‘To the world’s dancer Aoi, forever yours, Katsumi Hino’.

The train comes to a halt and right across the station is the path to the graveyard. 

Katsumi doesn’t go when it’s a special occasion. He learned about Aoi’s birthday during the wake, and every year that it passes reminds him more how Aoi will never get older while Katsumi ages. He avoids the anniversary of the accident from the sheer sorrow that consumed him when he had found out. Any every other day just feels better ㄧ as if they’re just meeting again in the park and talking about their very high school problems and whatnot.

As he approaches the Mochizuki family grave, he steels himself from crying. It never really goes away, no matter how many years past. Some days, it’s easier, but others, it’s unbearable. But for once, he isn’t plagued by the regrets of what-ifs and if-onlys. Aoi has finally passed on and is at rest.

Folded upon themselves, the last flowers dangle around the others. Light pink and lavender sweet peas that symbolize a goodbye complete what Tachibana handled with so much care. All the other times, Katsumi would just ask for any flowers that seemed appropriate instead of picking them himself. This set feels right.

He lays down the bouquet and starts setting up his viola to play.  _ For you, _ he thinks.

The sun is high in the sky, shortening his shadow when Katsumi decides it’s time to go. He takes a minute to give one last prayer before packing up.

“See you next time,” he says, smiling before he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you've enjoyed! Please leave a comment and tell me what you've thought of it! 
> 
> twt: [meclanitea](twitter.com/meclanitea)  
> tumblr: [instablamwriter](instablamwriter.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come and join my [tzkz server](https://discord.gg/BwRPY9qyr9) if you are so inclined! 0u0


End file.
